


The Countdown to Christmas

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien decide to partake in a Christmas confessions event along with their friends. Chat asks Marinette to help him buy Ladybug a gift. When the vlogger who's hosting it gets turned into an akuma, Chat Noir and Ladybug are asked play match maker. Adrien may or may not have just ruined his chances with Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do I Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien blackmail their friends into joining a confessions event.

Christmas carols filled Marinette’s room as she and Alya drank steaming mugs of peppermint hot chocolate.

It was one of the things that made their holidays special, like snowball fights with classmates or becoming blanket burritos in front of the fireplace. And for the past few year Alya and Marinette had found a new tradition: watching a vlogger named Aveline as she hosted her Christmas livestream.

Aveline was a college aged girl who had started out running an advice column blog called Dear Aveline. She hadn’t had time to reply to all of her questions personally as she had when it first started out so she started vlogging the answers. And then her boyfriend, Henri, appeared, making most of the questions on her blog shift to relationship advice.

In recent years, she’d gotten too busy to keep up a year-round vlog. Thus she created The Countdown to Christmas Event, which was a series of vlogs that incorporated everything from holiday recipes to her taking requests to read out confessions people had sent in.

Marinette and Alya watched the screen intently as the vlogger signed off.

“Remember, if you want to participate in our Christmas Confessions event, our P.O. box is still open until the end of this week, which is tomorrow! See you guys soon~” she waved at them before the camera cut to black.  

Marinette toyed with the thought of actually sending one to Adrien.

It was just that Marinette couldn’t figure out what kind of request she’d send.

There was the regular confession which meant that Aveline would just read it aloud or post it on her blog. She’d even given people the option of sending it anonymously, which was tempting for Marinette.

But Aveline had promised to do something extra special for her subscribers. If they’d sent their username along with various other information, she would actually help them confess to the people they’d written the letters for.

It allowed for people tell the person they liked how they felt; whether or not they became a couple was entirely up to them.

Last year, Marinette and Alya had seen a compilation of all the people Aveline had assisted. Every confession was so adorable! It took a great deal of courage to be able to what those people did, which made Marinette wonder if she could ever do one for Adrien.

Confessing to Adrien? To his face? Marinette was sure any words she could have practiced telling him would melt in her brain the moment he looked at her.

But if she did it right, maybe he’d say yes.

“You have to write one for Adrien.” Alya’s voice pulled Marinette from her daydream.

Blue eyes flashed to the girl in the plaid sweater. The almost guilty look on Marinette’s face must have given away what she was thinking.

Her best friend shook her by the shoulders. “Marinette! You’ve been doing so well! You guys are making progress! I can see it.”

 _Yet, you haven’t figured out I’m Ladybug yet_ , Marinette thought.

“I’ll write one anonymously!” Marinette stated. “Either way Aveline will read it so it’s not like it matters.”

“Why don’t you just put your name on it, Marinette?” Alya gave her friend and meaningful glance. Her mouth curling into a frown. “You’re so wonderful! As your best friend, I can attest to that! And if he can’t see it I’ll kick his butt!” The waves in her auburn ombre hair bounced as she nodded.

Marinette groaned. “Alya, please don’t…”

“Fine.” The girl lifted her nose in the air, crossing her arms. Her eyes opened and focused on Marinette before she spoke again. “But you’re writing this letter.” 

“If I write one for Adrien, you’re writing one for Nino.” A devious light glowed in Marinette’s eyes.

“Don’t be stupid! Why would I write one for Nino?” Alya grew defensive, trying to sound convincing. She almost did, if not for the red that began to fill her cheeks.

“Do you remember that thing you mentioned to me?” Marinette’s eyebrows wiggled wildly.

“Oh my god! You’re thinking too much into it. He’s my oldest friend.” Her tone fluctuated with each sentence, her confidence slowly ebbing away.

It was Marinette’s turn to cross her arms as she stood off against her best friend.

“I should have known you’d be stubborn about this. Alright. Fine. I’ll do it.” Alya gave an exasperated sigh.

“Yay! Now I don’t have to send one alone!” The designer giggled, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

They spent the rest of their time together finding paper and writing the letters. Neither one showed the other what they’d put.

When it was time for Alya to head home, she offered a suggestion to Marinette. “Just so we don’t chicken out, how about I send your card and you send mine?”

Marinette forced herself to keep her skepticism from leaking into her expression as she took her friend’s hand. Alya never suggested plans like that unless she had something up her sleeve.

“Okay,” Marinette agreed, forming her own little plan.

On her way home, Alya walked with purpose. She knew that she could have just stood by and watched Marinette to make sure the girl sent it, but the owner of the Ladyblog had a slightly sinister plan up her sleeve.“She’ll thank me for this later,” Alya muttered to herself, looking back in the direction of Marinette’s house. She took a deep breath before penning down Marinette’s name, username, school, and phone number, entering her into the special confessions. 

Adrien had to learn just how much of Marinette’s thoughts he filled.

Down the street, Marinette was doing the same for Alya’s letter to Nino.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien had a virtual fireplace projected on all nearly all of his computer screens.

Today was one of those extremely rare occasion he was allowed to have Nino visit him. After about 12 hours of pleading, Natalie promised not to tell his dad if he’d quit bugging her and let her work.

As long as Nino didn’t draw too much attention to himself, no one would even know he was here.

They had spent the majority of the afternoon playing games until they decided to do something more festive. With limited options, they turned to the internet. Nino had insisted that they watch some vlogger named Aveline.

“You should do one!” Nino suggested once the live stream ended.

“For who?” The model didn’t recall ever telling his friend he had a crush on anyone.

“For Ladybug, who else?” The capped teen, moved from the spare chair to Adrien’s bed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adrien went to his default response.

Nino laughed, looking unconvinced. “How can you even say that with a straight face, Adrien? You have twelve tabs of articles on her open right now.”   

“Okay, so I, along with most of Paris, have a crush on her.” Adrien did his best to look nonchalant.

Nino was ready with a riposte . “Then why you hesitating, dude?”

Adrien couldn’t tell Nino it was because he’d already confessed to her weekly as Chat. He had to change the subject and luckily he knew just the topic.

“I’ll write one the day you write one for Alya.”

“Are you serious?” Nino’s eyebrows nearly met his hair line.

 _No, I’m Chat Noir._  Adrien mentally replied.

Adrien had to resort to blackmail to force his friend’s hand. “Nino, you have a private playlist on Youtube labeled Alya.”

Nino jumped so fast his glasses nearly fell off his face. “How did you know that?!”

“You signed in on my computer and never signed out.” Adrien shrugged, doing his best to keep from laughing again.

The other boy cursed under his breath getting up and grabbing supplies. He hurriedly scratched down words.

“Here.” He handed the card to Adrien.

“I love that you don’t wear high heels, because if you did you’d be taller than me,” Adrien read the words that Nino put on his confession card. “Nino, that’s so superficial.”

“Shoe me for trying.” Nino shot a cheeky grin at him, reclining further into Adrien’s bed.  

“Maybe I could help you?”

“Thanks but no thanks bro. Your poems aren’t my style. You and all your cheese,” Nino grinned again, making a pass at his friend’s obsession with buying the worst smelling cheese on earth.

Adrien wanted to scream out his frustration. Plagg was making him look like some cheese obsessed fool. He had to summon all his will power not to flip out and steered the conversation back on track. “What kind of card would she like then?”

“I honestly have no idea. Alya isn’t really one for these things.” Nino’s head faced the ceiling as the got lost in thought.

It was quiet for a bit before Adrien decided to speak. “Nino, do you think it’s worth it? Telling her?”

“You’re the one who brought it up!” There were confused wrinkles pressing into the DJ’s forehead.

“No, would you be okay with never telling her and just being friends for the rest of your life?”

“Why are you making this so dramatic?”

“I’m just saying Nino: if not now, then when?” Adrien stood up and walked over to where the other boy was lounging, casting his shadow over his friend. “When we graduate? When we go off to university?”

Nino frowned. He tried to recall the number of times he’d almost told Alya everything. Nearly every time he’d either chickened out or something that got in his way.

He gathered his courage before looking Adrien in the eyes.

“Gimmie that pen.”  

The blond complied, placing the pen and paper he’d brought with him in Nino's hands.

The DJ looked a lot less confident this time around. He bit his lips and tapped his pen against his forehead, before jotting something else down.

He let out a breath when he was done, turning over the finished product to Adrien.

The blond who had been  halfheartedly writing his own letter to Ladybug and constantly casting side glances at his friend, immediately threw down his pen and took the paper.

Adrien gushed over his friend’s work. This whole note was so Nino. From start to finish. Not only that but it was him being his most sincere.  Which made it near impossible for Adrien not to coo.

“Awww, Nino.”

The other boy groaned as he grabbed one of Adrien’s pillows and threw it at him. Adrien flung it back and laughed. Nino raised an eyebrow, jumping off Adrien’s bed with two pillows in his hand.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this,” Nino challenged, tossing Adrien the pillow that was in his less dominant hand.

“Oh contraire~ I was born ready,” Adrien answered back.  

“Oh yeah? Well-” Nino’s counter was shut down by a pillow to the face.

After that, there was no more room for talking, only smacking.

They laughed until they could no longer stay upright.

 

* * *

 

 

Even after Nino had left, Adrien sat at his desk with a steaming mug of coffee. He mused with the concept of being able to talk to Ladybug as just another fan.

He could gush. Tell her how amazing and beautiful she was. The prospect of her reading his note and smiling, even if it would be with a bunch of notes similar to his, made his insides bubble up with joy.


	2. How Do You Present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps Chat Noir buy Ladybug a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flufflepie is the best meme/human/ being in the world you all should go give her some love for editing this so fast.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this. I poured a bit of my soul into it.

Adrien had no idea what he was doing.

He’d been able to buy his friends gifts before, no problem, and so he had promised himself he’d be able to buy a present for Ladybug, no problem. But now that he was in an actual mall, with actual stores, he wasn’t so sure.

With the Lady he’d always managed to second guess himself, after all.

He sighed and looked at the Christmas tree near the bench he was sitting on, trying to think of how fun Christmas had been when he was younger, when his mom was still around:

The décor had always been inviting and homey. There had always been freshly made cookies. And he had always gotten actual presents that he had actually wanted.

Now all he had was his father, who surprisingly loved Christmas…in his own twisted way.

Christmas meant his father’s holiday line release. And that dreadful fact made it almost hard to go home. Every time he’d open the front door he’d have to see the halls decked like a fashion magazine. Adrien wasn’t sure what was more off putting: the _Gabriel™_ Christmas tree adorned in _Gabriel™_ ornaments or fake gifts under it that had been wrapped in _Gabriel™_ wrapping paper.

He made a mental note to never get his Lady _Gabriel™_ anything.

That was, if he’d ever be able to get her anything.

If he’d wasted nearly an hour just walking around this mall, how was he ever going to find the right store, let alone the right _present_?

“Alya! No! I’m not home right now!”

Marinette’s familiar voice cut through the muddled sounds of the crowd.

Adrien combed the area until he found her. It wasn’t a hard task to do, considering how her designs always stuck out. A swirl of frosty blue flowers skirted the bottom of her white trench coat, matching the pattern of the white beret on her head. The ensemble seemed to reflect the lights around her, giving her an iridescent glow to rival any angel atop a tree.

Well, if an angel’s faces could contort into some the funniest expressions he’d ever seen.

“No, I’m totally not out buying your present right now.”

Her face gave away everything. Which to him was an endearing quality, considering he was the son Mr. _Gabriel™_ himself.

“What? What makes you think I’m lying? Me? Of all people? Stop laughing”

He laughed as he watched her and then an idea began to bubble in his mind:

Social interactions with classmates were never his strong suit, all his conversations with Marinette didn’t last very long, but she was the only person he could think of that might be able to help him.

But as he was about to make the way to her to her, he remembered he was Adrien. As in Adrien Agreste, the civilian who wasn’t known to have any intimate interactions with Ladybug.

If he went up to Marinette and asked her to help him pick a present for Ladybug, she might think he was some creepy stalker fanboy.

Chat Noir was the only one who could ask for such a favor and Adrien knew just where to find him. He snuck around the halls of the mall, finding himself a dark niche before calling for his kwami, Plagg, who was happily asleep in Adrien’s coat pocket was very unhappy to be woken.

The cat kwami’s eyes narrowed at the boy. “This had better be good, kid. I was dreaming about eight kinds of cheeses.”

“Transform now and you’ll get cheese later,” Adrien hastily promised, knowing that precious time was passing.

“I don’t sense an akuma.”

Adrien should have known that Plagg would be stubborn after waking up from his nap.

“I need help buying Ladybug’s present. Now stop delaying.”

“Oh my, this is a crisis.”

Adrien was used to Plagg’s sarcasm but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. “Let’s go, Plagg! Claws Out!”

He knew he’d get an earful for this later - not giving Plagg enough time to properly wake up and whatnot - but what mattered to him now was getting to Marinette, whom he found exiting a book store with a bag in her hand.

“Hello there, Princess,” he greeted with a bow.

She closed her eyes for a little while and opened them again, trying to figure out if he was actually standing in front of her. When his smirking form remained, she began scouting the area for danger.

But failing to find anything to justify his presence, she asked, “Is something wrong, Chat Noir?”

His silicon ears twitched as he nodded. “I need your help.”

Her eyebrows were raised so high they nearly touched her hairline.

“Look, I’ve been trying to buy Ladybug a present for the last hour and a half…but I can’t even find something remotely decent enough for her,” he explained, trying to reach for her sympathy.

“You came to be me because you think I can help you?” Her answer made it clear he wasn’t reaching anything.

“I know you can help me.” He smiled as the pointed at her caped collar. Its edges had been signed with her brand. “Your reputation as a designer proceeds you, Princess.”

Her free hand raised to her collar. She began to fiddle with it before asking, “How did you know I designed?”

“You won a contest hosted by Gabriel Agreste, didn’t you? I saw your design in a magazine and I have to say, I was pretty impressed. I’d also heard you make and repair things, so I figured you might be able to help me.” He was careful with his wording, not wanting to lie to her. He wanted to preserve the genuine respect he had for her talents.

Marinette pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, but Chat’s smile was infectious. “Well then, I guess I might be able to help. Anything particular you had in mind?”

He mentally cheered, amazed that he’d actually won her over.

“I didn’t really know where to start at first. I was thinking maybe a jacket or scarf. But what if I got the wrong fit or style? So I figured I’d get her jewelry.” Chat went on and on, Marinette carefully listened.  “Earrings are out of question. Which left me only bracelets, rings, and necklaces but even then I have a problem.”

“What problem?”

He shuffled his feet and covered his face, speaking barely above a whisper, “I want to buy her everything…”

“Aww, Chat. That’s so cute!” Marinette used one hand to stifle a giggle. “I promise we’ll find her something. Though we should make sure no one recognizes you first.” She gestured to his suit.

It had slipped his mind that he was in a very public place: they would have trouble getting anywhere if people stopped him for pictures and autographs.

“How will we do that?” He hadn’t known a time in his life where he’d been able to evade being swarmed in a public place.

“Give me ten minutes! I’ll be right back. Go hide behind the Christmas set and I’ll find you later!” Marinette handed him her bags before she darted off.

Chat realized he didn’t have much of a choice. So he shrugged and walked over to the hidden corner, settling himself onto the fake cotton snow. He’d even managed to strike up a one-sided conversation with a plastic sugar plum fairy to pass the time.

“And that’s how I ended up spending 42 euros on asparagus.”

He’d been so into his story that he didn’t even notice Marinette had returned until she said,“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She giggled into her free hand, holding up a new shopping bag in the other.

Chat rose hastily, stumbling a bit. “Welcome back, Princess. What’ve you got there?”

She handed him the bag. “Consider this an early Christmas present from a grateful citizen. Now, hurry up and put it on.”

He sulked slightly but pulled out the contents of the bag.  It was a simple ensemble that consisted of a blue hoodie, black sports jacket, and some dark wash jeans. He looked to Marinette who had covered her face as she waited for him to put the clothes on. He smiled at her cute gesture. After he’d worn the two jackets he almost slipped on the jeans, but decided to have a little fun.

“You can look now,” he said knowing full well that the top of his jeans hung on his knees.

Marinette lowered her hands, softly smiling as she saw his jackets, but as soon as her gaze went south her eyes went wide with horror. “Oh my god, Chat! Put your pants on!”

“Technically, Princess, my pants are on.” He winked, swishing around his tail.

Marinette rolled her eyes giving him a light laugh. “Seriously, Chat, pull the jeans on and tuck away the tail.”

“As you command, Princess.” He lowered himself into a bow before doing as she told.

She shook her head at him, smiling all the while. “I’m glad everything fits you. I was afraid I’d almost bought the wrong sizes.”

“They’re wonderful, Princess.” He tugged on the material of the suit jacket, unable to feel it through his gloves. But he knew quality when he saw it.

“Just one last thing.” She stood almost too close to him, leaning into him and reaching behind him.

For a moment, he thought she was hugging him. But as he hesitantly raised his arms to return it he pulled the hood over his eyes, literally. “There! Now you’re stylish and incognito.”

“Was I not stylish before?” he remarked, still trying to get over how close she’d been.

Marinette smiled at him before scrunching her up her face. She let out an unimpressed “Eh.”

“Eh? What does ‘eh’ mean?” His brows furrowed as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his new hoodie.

She only laughed in reply.

They walked side by side as they walked past kiosques and stores and Chat was happy to note that no one noticed him.

Marinette was surprisingly the first one to initiate conversation. “So…got anything fun planned for Christmas?”

“Not really. I’ll probably just have a quiet dinner alone at home.” Chat shrugged telling her the truth.

His father was going to be in Milan and Adrien was “free to spend the holidays however he liked”. By that Natalie had meant he could do what was deemed appropriate on the restricted grounds of Agreste Manor. However, with most of the staff on holiday and Natalie with his father in Milan, he guessed he really could do whatever he wanted.

Her head tilted, concern pressing to her features. “So you’re not going to do anything special?”

He knew better than to hope for what he actually wanted. Christmas with his father would take more than one Christmas miracle. Perhaps if he was lucky he might get to spend it with his Lady?

He shook his head before asking “Are you?”

Something in her smile changed. The glint in her eyes matched her shimmering clothes.

“I really want to go for a sleigh ride a park Alya found. Apparently there’s a good light show going on there as well.”

“You’re not going to spend it with your parents?” He had been expecting her to mention her family, like eating dinner with them or something.  

She shook her head and gave a soft laugh. “I’ll be spending the morning with them, but they’re busy catering at night.” Her feet stopped moving and so did his. “This is our first stop.” She motioned to the door.

He blinked, read the store’s sign, and looked directly at her. “Marinette, this is a camera store.”

Her eyes locked with his as she replied. “I know. You caught me in the midst of my Christmas shopping so you’re just going to have to wait.”

Marinette sounded like she had a plan, so he followed her into the store without arguing.

At least she knew what she needed. He’d seen her pull up a list on her phone and check it off as she grabbed a camera case off the shelf.

He eyed the case, curious as to who it could be for.

“This is for my friend Nino.”

How she was able to figure out what he was thinking was beyond him. He knew Ladybug could do it, but perhaps he wasn’t as good at hiding his thoughts as he believed.

“Ahh, yes. Nino, that one kid with the camera that was filming Ladybug and me when we fought the Horrficator. The one that got turned into the Bubbler…that Nino.” Chat had his hand on his chin as he nodded fondly, looking off into some imaginary distance. He had to keep a straight face as he pretended not to know his best friend.

Marinette nodded at him as she grabbed the bag from the cashier. “Yeah, Alya said his mom bought him that new camera he’d been asking for. She’d already bought him a gift by the time she found out and had ‘strongly suggested’ that I had to get him this.”

Chat had to suppress Adrien’s excitement for his best friend. Nino was going to flip.

He continued to follow Marinette wherever she went. By the time two hours had passed, Marinette had nearly finished her list. Apparently she was getting the whole class gifts.

They’d began to make their way to the jewelry store she was talking about as he asked her about what presents she was gifting.

“Are you really getting everyone in your class a gift?” He wouldn’t have asked if she was simply getting everyone a small trinket or a tray of cookies. It wasn’t an easy task to get everyone an actual gift.

“Yup.” Her hair bobbed as she nodded.

There had to be at least one person she wasn’t getting a gift. And he didn’t have to think very hard as to who she wouldn’t give a present to. “Even that Chloe girl?”

“Despite the fact that she’s rather…disagreeable, as class president I can’t show personal bias. Besides she’s been a bit less horrible this season.”

He knew for a fact that Chloe was the kind of kid that should get coal in their stockings.  “How so?”

“She’s very good at showing her Christmas spirit.” A smile ghosted Marinette’s lips.

“Really?” Chloe’s Christmas spirit consisted of her crushing other people’s spirit, so he honestly had no idea what Marinette was talking about.  

“I mean every time she goes to Principle Damocles she practically becomes Santa. ‘Ho ho ho ho~’.”

At the allusion to Chole’s fake crying, Chat lost it. He laughed so hard he was sure people were staring. He clutched his stomach as he gasped for air. “Oh my god, Marinette, that’s too funny.”

Marinette just gave him a wide grin and they continued.

Once he was ready to speak again, he asked, “How can you even afford all of this?”

“I’ve been saving up the money from commissions and the occasional odd jobs I’ve done. A little more cash helps me be able to buy things like a book of manners for Chloe and a new sketch book for Nathaniel. Here I have a list.”

He hadn’t expected her to hand him her phone, but Chat did not refuse. Instead, Chat took if from her eagerly, wanting to see what she’d put by his name. He scrolled down once, then twice, and one last time before his smile faded to a frown.  He didn’t see his name.

“What’s wrong Chat?” Marinette sensed his agitation.

“Adrien Agreste is in your class too, isn’t he?” Chat tried to keep his voice cool and distant. He knew Marinette was shy around his alter ego. He didn’t know why. She didn’t seem outwardly hostile or anything but she hadn’t gotten him a birthday present either.

Not that he’d been expecting one.

It was just..Marinette usually gave her friends gifts. And he thought that they might be friends.

“Oh! Ha ha. That. Yes. He is,” Marinette’s tone fluctuated, making it clear this was a topic that flustered her.

Chat swallowed before asking, “Why isn’t his name on the list?”

“I wasn’t sure what to get him.” She hunched over, rubbing her foot against the ground and refusing to look him in the eyes. “It’s hard for me to think of what he might need or want. I was thinking maybe coffee beans since I know he likes it, but then I realized I wasn’t sure what brand he liked.”

Chat was beginning to understand her dilemma. It was in a way, similar to his. And he was more than happy to help her out. “I think he would like anything you give him. And coffee is a wonderful gift. He’ll definitely appreciate it, Princess.”

She bit her lower lip as she thought. “There’s a coffee shop near the food court which has a good selection. Do you mind if we stop there?”

“Not at all.” He smiled, letting her take the lead.

Chat followed Marinette around the shop. Looking over her shoulder, he made disapproving sounds when she reached for things he knew he wouldn’t drink. Eventually she got annoyed and flat out asked him what he’d suggest.

“I’d go with the dark roast.” He pointed at a specific bag.

Marinette was doubtful as she held the coffee beans. “You sure?”

He fervently nodded. “Oh yeah, he seems like he’d love that kind of stuff.”

“I hope so…” She sighed, taking Chat’s word and purchased the coffee.

As they were about to head out, they heard the rumble from Marinette’s stomach. A rosy blush filled her cheeks as she looked up at him, smiling apologetically.  

“Good thing we’re next to the food court. Let’s go grab some lunch.” He jerked his head towards the door.

* * *

 

They had split up, promising to meet by the giant tree at the center of the food court. Unknowingly they’d both walked on opposite ends of the food court before ending up at the same restaurant.

When they spotted each other, they tried not to look bewildered.

Chat Noir joined her in line. Trying to figure out why she was here, he said, “This place is my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Marinette answered, her voice holding the same questioning air.

Under the hood he was raising his brow at her. “Oh really? What’s your favorite dish?”

“Lo mein with kung pao,” they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, happily surprised.

Her favorite order should have been enough to break his suspicion, but he wanted to confirm if she really ate here. “I love it even though I’ve never been able to finish a whole plate on my own.”

“Same,” Marinette affirmed. The crease of her brow indicating she had an idea brewing. “Wanna split?”

Chat wasn’t used to splitting anything with anyone as Adrien and certainly not as Chat. But he hadn’t wanted to say no. “If that’s fine with you?”

“I suggested it, so duh.” Marinette laughed as they got in line. “While we’re waiting why don’t we play a little game? We’re splitting the cost of lunch, but whoever loses at rock-paper- scissors has to go buy drinks. To make it fair to you, I’ll do best two out of three.”

Chat Noir was always up for a good challenge and her smug grin was fuel to the fire.

“You’re on, Princess.”

* * *

 

Marinette couldn’t believe she lost.

But she took her defeat gracefully and walked over to the drink section.

Her hand immediately shot for two Coke bottles. The cheery Santa was so festive, all the other bottles looked plain next to it.

Besides, Coke was a universal favorite and it didn’t help that Marinette was a Christmas-holic.

It was only after she was walking back to where Chat was waiting did she notice that both of them had festive sharing suggestions. The one in her right was boring, telling her to share it with Someone Nice.

The other label amused her greatly:  ‘Share a Coke with Someone Naughty.’

It made her laugh. Well, that description did kind of fit Chat.

She smiled all the way back to the table he’d gotten them.

“Thanks Princess,” he said grabbing the bottle. When she giggled, he got suspicious. “You’re up to something.”

Marinette showed him the label on her own bottle. “Read yours, Chat.”

The wrinkles and worried creases in his face melted into a full on grin. “Princess, why?”

“You know why, Chat.”

“Before I forget-” He pulled out his wallet and placed a twenty-euro note in her hand. “If I hired you, it’s only right that I pay you.”

Marinette looked like she wanted to argue, but she held her tongue and tucked the note into her purse.

She took her seat across from him and began chow down on their shared plate.

“Mmm… this is so good.” Chat was enjoying being able to eat without having to pay attention to his table manners. In the process, he’d managed to get food all over his face.

“Chat, you’ve got a bit of sauce right there.” Marinette pointed at a spot on her face to guide him.

He hopelessly dabbed a clean corner. “Did I get it?”

“Just let me do it.” Marinette grabbed a napkin and wiped a spot right below his lip.

He didn’t know what came over him, but he placed a quick kiss on her fingertips.

“This why you deserve that bottle,” Marinette chided and they both began to laugh.

* * *

 

Chat walked a few paces behind Marinette as she weaved her way down to parts of the mall he no longer recognized. He absentmindedly studied the blue pattern on her coat.  It was nearly the same blue as the hoodie he wore.

He analyzed how their outfits contrasted. His was muted black while hers was a shimmering white, but they had the same blue accents. It made him wonder how many people passed them and thought they were a couple.

He was pulled from his quaint daydreams when Marinette said, “Here we are.” She gestured to a store he’d never even heard of before.

The shop looked more like an antique store than a jewelry store. An actual bell chimed overhead as they opened the door.

Looking around, Chat felt like he’d walked into the 1800s. The place was neatly decorated for Christmas, but in the décor of eras passed. Each wooden nutcracker and porcelain angel was had been shuffled into shelves covered in archaic knickknacks.

“This place has really nice jewelry,” Marinette informed him.

“Are you sure?” This place was full of a lot of things, but he hadn’t seen a single piece of jewelry.

“Just come on.” Marinette grabbed his wrist, pulling him through a door that had been open at the side.

When he entered the room, his mouth hung open.

As Adrien, Chat had seen all kinds of opulence and grandeur, but nothing quite like this.

Marinette had said they had really nice jewelry here, but that was an understatement in his mind. All kinds of glittering stones and bands lay around the room. One entire wall was covered in masks from all over the world. Another wall was full of mirrors. And the wall opposite the entry had an array of wooden and metal hooks sticking out of it. On them hung hundreds of necklaces.

There were two multi-tiered antique glass display cases on either side of the room. Each of their shelves had been lined with large heavy jewelry, ranging from rings to necklaces.

“This is beautiful, Marinette.”

“I know right? I adore this place. Even if I can usually make my own jewelry, I love the inspiration that comes from one of these.”

She led him around the room, giving him a brief but descriptive overview on the background behind this shop. The whole room seemed to have its own personality. Each piece came with its own special story, making Chat feel pleasantly overwhelmed.  Marinette’s passion was captivating but his mind focused more on looking around for something that worked. When the conversation shifted back to what gift he was getting Ladybug, Chat’s attention returned to Marinette.

“Rings and bracelets are tricky when it comes to picking out the right one. So we should avoid those…” Marinette rested her chin on her fist as she concentrated. “Anything in the display cases is a no go; I’m sure she’d scold you for it. Plus, they are probably hard to move around in.” She began to babble, but continued to drift across the room until she stood in front of the wall of necklaces. “But these are light and cute. She could probably wear them on a day to day basis without it getting in her way.”

Chat let out a low whistle. He hadn’t even thought about all of that. “You certainly know what you’re talking about, Princess.”

Marinette didn’t acknowledge the compliment and went on, “Now to make sure you don’t end up buying the whole wall, try to think of significance. Things that remind you of her,” she prompted.

“I only write things like that in my diary, Princess. I don’t think the world is ready for those secrets.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Chat. Just look at them and try to pick one that you think would suit her.

“That’s just it…I think they would all suit her…” An unseen blush filled his cheeks.

“You are disgustingly cute, Chat, and that is terrible for your cause,” Marinette teased. “If we’re going to narrow this down, I’ll have to play the part of your diary whether you like it or not.”

He gave a defeated sigh and started to list everything he associated with Ladybug on his fingers. “The color red. The moon. The night. The stars. The sky. The-.”

Marinette interjected before he could finish. “Whataboutladybugs?” The words were spoken so quickly they fused together.  

“Huh?” Chat titled his head, not sure what Marinette had just said.

The girl cleared her throat before she started. “I thought ladybugs might remind you of Ladybug.”

“Well, yeah. Of course they do.”

“Then we just have to find a ladybug necklace.” She made it sound like it was the first thing he should have thought of.

He gave her a one handed finger pistol and a nod. “You’re good.”

“That’s why you hired me.” She smiled and waved the twenty-euro note he’d handed her.

Her eyes returned to scanning the hooks, stopping then she’d found what she found a necklace.

“That one over there is perfect!” Marinette exclaimed, tiptoeing to try and grab a necklace clearly too high up for her. “If only I could get my hands on it.”

“Need a boost?” Chat asked after a minute of watching her struggle.

She looked at him, eyes lit with fire, and snapped, “No! I got this!”

“Marinette, I don’t think glaring at it will make it come down.”

“Oh fine! Have it your way!”

Chat smirked, letting out an amused huff before wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her a foot higher than she’d be able to reach.

“Got it.” She exhaled, grasping it in her fingers.

Chat was mesmerized by the necklace. A circular jade pendent and a jade ladybug dangled from the silver cord. In the lamplight, it sparkled with light flecks of gold. It was simple but beautiful. Something his Lady could wear every day.

Marinette broke his train of thought for the umpteenth time that day by clearing her throat. The sound tore his gaze from the necklace. When he looked up he was looking directly into her eyes. He’d forgotten he was still holding her.

Even though a furious blush painted her cheeks, she managed to keep eye contact as she spoke. “You can put me down now, Chat.”

He carefully set her on her feet, letting his hood cover the embarrassment spreading across his face.

“So, what do you think?” Her voice was gentle as she held the necklace up for him.

He raised his head, unable to keep his eyes off the necklace. “I think I have to buy it.”

“I agree.”

She started heading out to where the counter was.

“Wait!” he called out. “Before I do, could I just see what it would look like on someone? I just want to know if any adjustments should be made.”

“Sure thing.” Marinette flashed pleasant smile before she began fumbling with the clasps.

“Allow me.” Chat held up his hands and she gave him the ends of the necklace. He walked behind her and fastened the necklace with ease.

She turned around to show him how it looked and Chat almost wished he was getting it for Marinette.

“See? It fits just fine, Chat. I think she’ll love it,” Marinette reassured him.

“Yeah…” He absent-mindedly replied, his mind too occupied with thinking about how well the necklace suited Marinette.

* * *

 

The old lady at the register gave them a good natured smile.

“Marinette never told me she had a boyfriend.”

The girl just gave the aging woman a smile. “Madam Moran, this is my friend, Cha-.”

“Chad.” Chat interjected before she could finish.

“Right. Chad.” There was a laugh hidden in the smile she gave him.

“I’d like to buy this please.” He showed the woman the necklace.

“That’ll be forty euros, dear,” she told him after ringing it up. He handed her the necklace so she could wrap it up while he dug for his wallet.

He pulled out the remaining cash from his wallet and mentally cursed. He placed the cash he had on the counter and tried to think of a way to foot the rest of the bill. There was his card but he’d have to give up his identity.

While in thought, Marinette moved next to him, placing a note onto the counter. She accidentally pulled him from his thoughts when her hand lightly touched his as it passed. It was then that he realized he was short exactly the amount he’d given Marinette.

It felt horribly wrong to see her hand over the cash he’d given her only because he was ill prepared.

“Uh…Princ- Marinette, I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t have had to do that. Apparently I underestimated the amount of cash I’d need… If only I’d thought this through before transforming.” The last few words were spoken so quietly he doubted she heard.

It was all the same to Marinette. She was still smiling up at him. “Don’t be sorry, Chat. It’s okay. Consider this another gift.”

 _But you’ve already given me far too many_. His replied to her in his mind the words he was too ashamed to speak aloud.

They left the store in a silence that wasn’t as comfortable as the ones before.

Guilt still ate at him and he was unsure of what to do to fix his mistake.

This time no words broke their silence, but rather the buzzing of Marinette’s phone. Her lock screen displaying a text from her mother, asking her to come home.

“I’ll be on my way then. Have a Merry Christmas, Chat Noir. I hope Ladybug likes the gift.” There was an unexplained amusement which lit up her face.  

“I’m sure she will, thank to your help.”

Marinette laughed and nodded, waving bye one last time before walking away. It took him a fair amount of self-restraint to not rush up to her side to help her carry the multitude of bags she had. He debated whether or not he should until his phone alerted him that his ride was here.

He gave her one last over the shoulder glance before finding a secure place to hide.

As he shrugged off his new clothes and undid his transformation, Adrien reflected on the how he’d spent the last four hours. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had this much fun without having to worry about appearance or public image.

The feeling was enough to make his chest feel physically lighter. There was a smile on his face and a spring in his step as he walked up to where the car had been waiting for him.

* * *

 

When Adrien got home the first thing he did was feed a very grumpy Plagg. The cat kwami ate an entire cheese wheel before speaking to Adrien again.

“Plagg! I feel horrible! She did so much for me,” Adrien complained as he flopped down on his sofa.

Floating to his corner, Plagg answered. “Give her cheese.”

“Be serious!” Adrien yelled after he lifted his head from the pillow.

“I was being serious.”The tone of Plagg’s voice didn’t mask the his irritation.

Adrien gulped. “Are you mad at me?”

“I want to be mad right now, but I can’t be mad, because you used me to have fun. You never do that.”

“Are you telling me to be more irresponsible, Plagg?” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up.

Plagg sighed then took a deep breath. “You’re killing me, kid. I’d love for you to be more irresponsible, but you’re a tightwad. I could think of a million worse things you could do than spend an afternoon as Chat Noir shopping with a pretty girl.” He flailed his tiny hands to add emphasis “And by now you should know what my answer to any gift question would be. But if it’s really going to annoy you to the point you annoy me, try to think of something she wanted. You walked around all day with her. You must have noticed _something._ ”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Plagg! I think you just helped me figure out what I should get,” he said pulling out the empty coke bottle he’d decided to keep.

* * *

 

A strange noise from the roof stole Marinette’s attention from her gift wrapping. She’d had bits of tape stuck to her fingers as she climbing onto the roof, hastily cocooned in a blanket.

She stood alone in the calm, cold night, looking out to see what might have made the sound. Her roof was empty as ever.

Then the wind picked up and she heard a paper flapping between the bands of her lounge chair.

She pulled it out and went back to the warmth of the indoors.

Under her desk light she made out the what was on the cover of the card.

It was a cute cartoony drawing of her in a sleigh. Once she opened the flap there was another drawing inside. It was almost the same except Chat was sitting next to her, singing while she laughed.

Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you~

_Dear, Princess_

_Sorry for being so paw-fully short-handed on cash earlier today. Since you won’t let me pay you back, let me at least take you for a sleigh ride on Christmas._

Instead of signing the card, Chat had left a paw print.

Marinette looked out her window and saw Chat’s retreating silhouette against the winter moon.

She gave a happy sigh as she affectionately whispered, “Silly cat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and finish chapter 3 and 4 by tomorrow and the day after but no promises XD


	3. Do You Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take on a new form of community service. At the end of which lots of drama ensues. A lot of people confess and so does Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED SO IF YOU SEE AN ISSUE PLEASE TELL ME!!!
> 
> Everyone hold on to your kwamis, I tired to angst in this chapter. Just a little.

Ladybug groaned as she pulled herself off the ground, spitting out the bits of fir leaves in her mouth.

This akuma was seriously getting on her last nerves.

First off, it pulled her from her busy schedule.

Her plate was piled with wrapping gifts, class president reports, and on top of that she’d been secretly trying to make things perfect for Alya’s confession later today. She’d barely gotten any sleep before a panicked Tikki flew at her, rocking her awake.

That was another reason she was ticked off, who the heck got evilized at 4 a.m.? And why, for the love of macarons, was she so powerful?

Ladybug and Chat Noir were having an awful time trying defeat Holly Jolly. They’d been bound by Christmas lights and wrapping paper. They’d been hunted down by a of evil personified Christmas trees. Not to mention the exploding ornaments the akuma kept hurling.

Ladybug had barely been able to slice their way out of the garland maze they’d been caught in.

Chat Noir rushed to her side after pulling off the rest of his garland chains. “I’m kinda done with rocking around these Christmas trees. Come up with a plan yet, my Lady?”

“Follow me!” she called out, moving without looking back, knowing he was right behind her.

As they did synchronized flips off the walls, narrowly dodging another attack, Ladybug caught a glimpse of something hanging from the akuma’s neck. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a silver bell, a miniature replica of the kind they hung in towers. Normally she would have simply assumed it was where the evilized butterfly was hiding, but she’d know that necklace anywhere.

Henri had given it to Aveline on last Christmas!

She felt concern for Aveline. The vlogger was supposed to be setting up for the confession events later today! If she was akumized, wouldn’t she fall behind?

Ladybug didn’t have any time to dwell on that fact as Jolly Holly had cornered them against a building.

“You two could really use a bit more Christmas Spirit!” The akuma laughed as they failed to dodge one of the ornaments she’d thrown at them.

Chat Noir growled, readying himself to pounce, but his feet remained planted to the ground. His pupils dilated when he turned to speak to Ladybug. “Uh…My Lady…I can’t seem to be able to move.”

“Me neither,” she answered through gritted teeth, trying to move as well.

They struggled against the invisible restraints, desperately searching for what was confining them.

Ladybug had been testing for a crack in their bindings until Chat Noir’s gasp stole her attention.

“Look up, my Lady.” Chat spoke in a low breath.

Confused creases formed on her forehead as her eyes moved their way up to where he was looking.

No way... It couldn’t be…

But it was as clear as day those white berries and green leaves meant only one thing.

Mistletoe. They’d been stopped by mistletoe.

And now an army of Christmas tree people had them surrounded while the akuma drew closer.

An anxious lump formed in her throat as she looked from it to the akuma.

She tried to do anything but look at Chat. She caved as her eyes betrayed her, catching a side glance at her partner.

Shadows covered Chat’s face as his body inclined towards her, radiating the warmth. She tried to control her erratic breathing, cursing herself for being so hyper aware of their close proximity. She couldn’t hide her surprise when he lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek.

The light shifted, letting her see his incredibly sad eyes as their gazes locked.

She wanted to ask him what made him so sad? But a larger part of her attention was focused around how her skin burned under his touch.

“Forgive, my Lady, but we need to get out of here.” The uncharacteristic, calculated tone of his voice was making her panic.

She began to look for an answer in his face. But somehow it was too close for her to study. She rationalized what had to be done from the way his eyes shut.

The cautious pace at which he inched down, made her skin itch with anticipation. Time turned to molasses as he continued his slow incline. One thought screamed in her head: his lips were still too far from hers. Ladybug impatiently reached a hand up to the back of his head pulling him down as she tip-toed meeting him halfway.

She kept her gaze on their enemies, trying not to think about how he began to move his hot mouth against hers.

The mistletoe disappeared and Ladybug stepped back, causing their lips to part with a pop. She positioned herself in an offensive stance, furiously spinning her yo-yo as she covered Chat who had momentarily lost his composure. They’d have to have talk about this later, but now, they had an akuma to de-evilize.

Ladybug mowed her way through the tree army, corralling them in a wall of cars and buses.

“Lucky Charm!” She yelled as she tossed her yo-yo into the air. From the shower of light, came out a red film projector with black polka dots.

She jumped onto a roof across from a brightly lit white building and aimed the projector at that. She’d grabbed a roll of film which was lying in one of the open trucks nearby and hoped it would serve its purpose. The Little Drummer Boy projected itself on the wall, capturing Jolly Holly’s attention.

While Jolly Holly was distracted, Ladybug motioned for Chat to use his Cat-aclysm on giant candy cane.

Jolly Holly didn’t notice the pendant fall until it was too late. The plastic decoration pressed her to the ground.

Ladybug came up to the akuma, grabbing the bell and breaking it under her foot.

After cleansing the akuma and performing a Miraculous Cure, Ladybug knew there was one last tradition she wouldn’t feel right without completing.

Ladybug held out her fist for Chat Noir. She instantly felt relieved when he returned it with a smile. His eyes held no hint of wanting to converse over what had just passed. It was just part of their mission. It didn’t mean anything. Besides it wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, so it wasn’t like it mattered.

But Ladybug knew it did matter. They kissed. _Twice._

He’d been her first and her second kiss. It made her wonder if he’d be her third if their missions kept demanding it. She tried to shake the thought from her mind and ignore how the idea of kissing Chat Noir again made butterflies fill her stomach.

She would never admit it, a tiny part of her wished that he’d kiss her again.

Chat’s ring began to beep and so did her earring, signalling it was time for them to head back.

Before they went their separate ways, they heard sobbing  from where the Jolly Holly had once been. In her place was Aveline, still dressed in her pyjamas and crying her eyes out.

“I’m ruined…” The vlogger sounded completely distraught.

Ladybug felt horrible about just leaving Aveline there in the snow. She helped the girl up, trying to encourage her. “No, you’re not. You’re an inspiration.”

“This is going to be the first Christmas in ten years I’m going to spend without Henri. And I’m short on staff. There’s no way I’m going to be able to complete people’s wishes. I’m a total failure.” Aveline kept sobbing as she hugged Ladybug.

Ladybug looked back at Chat, sending him a silent message. They had to help her. Chat gave a quick nod and she turned back to Aveline.

“How about Chat and I help you? After all, it’s our job to keep the citizens of Paris safe. Why not make them safe and happy?” Ladybug smiled down at her and the vlogger’s face regained some of the joy it usually held.

When she got home, Ladybug took down her transformation and plopped into bed. She’d managed to get two hours of sleep until her alarm rang.

 

 

* * *

 

“Mom~” Marinette pretended to croak. “I don’t feel too well, plus I have a lot of work to finish. Can I please, please not go to school today?”

Her mother approached her, placing a hand on the girl’s forehead. Sabine frowned at her daughter. “You really should get more sleep, dear. I heard you shuffling about upstairs all night. Take some rest, okay? I’ll call your school and tell them you won’t be able to make it. Your father and I are going to be out of the shop all day for that wedding cake delivery, so please try to take care of yourself.”

“I’ll be alright, mom. I just don’t think I’ll be able to get through school today.” Marinette was sure she didn’t need to fake the bags under her eyes.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Sabine gave her daughter a small smile before kissing her forehead. She let go and called out, “Tom! Are you ready yet?”

“Yes, honey! The van’s all loaded!” a voice answered her from outside.

“See you at dinner, Marinette.” Her mother waved at her before she grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Sometimes Marinette wondered what she’d done in her past life to have parents as nice as hers.

Marinette headed back up to her room where her kwami was chowing down.

“Almost done, Tikki?”

“Ahfmoph!” Tikki’s reply had been muffled by the cookies she’d shoved in her mouth.

The ladybug kwami had managed to eat a whole plate of chocolate cookies.

Marinette let out a low whistle. “Trying to give Santa a run for his money, I see.”

“Don’t be silly, Marinette. Where do you think Santa even came from?” Tikki’s tone made unclear if she was telling the truth.

Marinette froze. Tikki liked to have fun from time to time, but was she really lying? “You’re not serious, are you? Was Santa really Ladybug?”

Tikki only laughed and shrugged, leaving Marinette pale faced as she began to speculate.

Eventually she had to return to her new obligations,  remembering to text Alya that she wouldn’t be able to make to school today before heading out.

“Tikki! Spots on!”

 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as yet another confession ended in success. The superhero duo opened fake snow poppers, covering the bewildered students in confetti. The scared new couple stood next to one another, shyly reaching out their hands for one another.

Ladybug let out a sigh as she and Chat were leaving. “That was so cute.”

“Why can’t that be us?” Chat muttered under his breath, almost too low for her to hear.

Normally, she would have rolled her eyes, but the genuine sadness in his voice made her stop.

She was going to answer him but the crew cut her off, calling for wrap up. With the timing was lost, it thankfully became a conversation for another day.

The two of them followed the prop van to the next location. With each swing, Ladybug’s calm and collected persona began to fade. These roads were beginning to look oddly like her route to school.

Ladybug froze when Collège Françoise Dupont pulled into view.

“Oh no…” She let the breath pass.

“Is this your school, my Lady?” Chat teased.

His enhanced hearing just had to pick that up.

Her annoyance with his skill to be overly observant made her snap back into her confidence. “It might. It might not be. Either way, you’ll never know.”

She swung past him, not waiting for him to catch up.

 

 

* * *

 

A crowd huddled around the confessions box while Ladybug and Chat finished putting up the set. They went over to the group when they were done, curious at what the crew could be looking at. The superhero duo peered over the cluster of shoulders to see two cards.

Excitement shot through Ladybug as she caught sight of Alya’s card. The other one next to it didn’t look familiar but that handwriting was definitely Nino’s.

She had to use utmost control to not squeal and jump around. Alya and Nino had sent confession requests for each other without knowing it! And she was going to be able to see this!

“I think we should give this case extra special treatment,”she whispered to her partner.

Chat Noir was also happily marveling over the cards, too absorbed in amusement to notice how Ladybug was doing the same. “Took the words right outta my mouth.”

 

 

* * *

 

Nino didn’t know what made him more nervous telling Alya the feelings he’d been holding back since they were in elementary school or Chat Noir’s fidgeting. The way the cat superhero kept pacing around him as he twiddled his thumb and swished his tail made Nino’s right eye twitch.

“Will you cut it out, dude?!” the DJ snapped.

“Sorry. I’m just so happy for you.” Chat Noir apologized, not realizing the way he’d spoken.

“Huh?”

The moment he saw the confused look on Nino’s face, Chat backtracked.

“Uh- I mean, this is a good opportunity! I’m happy to be able to help civilians with their troubles.” He hoped Nino would buy the obvious cover up.

“Dude, you’re awesome and all, but this,” he gestured to Chat’s movements, “has got to stop.”

The cat superhero gave his best friend a cheeky grin, rubbing the back of his neck as he halted.

Nino let out a sigh, slumping as he looked down at his card. He wished more than anything he had Adrien here. He was always felt braver when Adrien was around. That stupid last minute photo shoot kept his best friend from coming to school today.

Chat saw how distressed Nino looked and went up to him, placing a supportive hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay man, you’re gonna sleigh this.”

Nino just blinked at him.

Chat had thought Nino would be able to pick up on that. They couldn’t have a single conversation without punning in some way, shape, or form. This was the first time he worried that Nino might not have been able to pick up on the pun, so he cleared his throat and lamely explained himself. “Get it. Slay and sleigh.”

The capped boy could no longer hold back his laughter. The pun Chat threw at him reminded him of Adrien and that had made him feel much better.

“Dude, I know you’re trying to appeal to my bro graces right now but I’ll warn you I’m already bound to Adrien in holy fratrimony. I can’t be bros with another bro,” Nino’s playful tone returned as he jested.

“Who said your number of bros can only be limited to one?” Chat restored the sarcastic remark.

“It’s like cheating on him, yo. I can’t do that to Adrien, even if you are a really cool superhero.”

 _Bro_ , Chat inwardly sniffled. It was nice to know that Nino would still be his best friend even if Adrien wasn’t around.

A red flag down the hall signaled Chat that it was time. He quickly covered Nino’s eyes with a Santa hat as he led him to the prop set. Chat smiled at Ladybug who came in from the other entry way with Alya in tow.

On queue the lifted the hats off of their friends and the two of them just stood internally breaking down until Alya’s note was projected on the whiteboard.

_I know we’ve been friends since we were in diapers, but these days I’m not sure that’s us anymore. Are we just friends? Am I over thinking it?_

_Do you like me, Nino?_

Chat eyed his friend who turned an odd shade of green. He tensely moved his gaze to Ladybug, hoping give him some reassurance, but she was too occupied with mentally scolding herself. Why couldn’t she have told Alya to sound a little nicer?

Seconds later, before anyone had the chance to do or say anything, Nino’s note appeared on the whiteboard, right next to Alya’s

_I don’t want to tell you how many times I started writing this and ripped it up. Writing this and knowing you might not feel the same way about me, or ever want to look in my direction again, makes me want to tell you that this is all a joke._

_I tell my heart to hold it in, to wait, but I guess it stopped listening._

_Read this properly, Alya, I’ll only say it once._

_I like you._

_P.S. I am cringing at myself writing this so I hope you like it even if you don’t like me._

Alya found it hard to speak as she looked up at him. She wished she could change her note after reading his. Even if it was cringe worthy, it was the sweetest thing he’d ever said to her.

“Nino-,” he cut her off before she had a chance to reply to his wonderful confession letter.

“Just listen to me, Alya.” The DJ had his hands raised. He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking again. “You probably don’t feel the same, but I meant what I said on that card. I’ve liked you since we were twelve Alya and even if you don’t like me back I still want us to be-.”

This time Alya was the one that cut him off, but by putting her mouth on his.

She pulled back, eyes lit with fire as she held his chin in her hand. “If you’d let me finish, I was going to tell you that I liked you too.”

Nino gave her a slack jawed stare.

The fangirling superheroes tugged on their poppers letting loose a rain of confetti snowflakes on their friends.

 

 

* * *

 

They were repacking everything when Chat Noir and Ladybug overheard Alya talking to Nino.

“It’s too bad Marinette and Adrien aren’t here…”Alya sighed.

“I know it’s a bummer.” Nino had been too caught up in the fact that Alya liked him and kissed him back to remember that his friends weren’t at school today.

Alya leaned into his side as she continued. “You don’t understand...Marinette had been signed up for a confession today.”

Chat’s silicon ears bounced.

Marinette wanted to confess to someone? Perhaps he could help her out there! Then they’d be even! But before he could ask Alya anything Ladybug came up to him.

“What’s the holdup, Chat? We should get going,” his partner kept her tone calm and collected. Unbeknownst to him she was trying her best to keep an air of ignorance. Trying to make it look like that information didn’t concern her.

He absentmindedly nodded, grabbing one of the baskets. He was going to help Marinette with her confession, but first he had to get his basket of plush reindeer to the van.

 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir followed the van to the park Alya had mentioned. The one that had been decorated with a million twinkling Christmas lights.

The two vans Aveline had booked were at the scene and the staff had already began setting up. The superheros had been asked to just walk around and make themselves comfortable as this last event was a rather special one. They’d  walked around for a while and eventually got into a snowball fight. They’d made their way to the snack table and weren’t at all shy to help themselves.

When everyone started heading towards a stage that had been set up, the duo perched themselves on one of the statues and looked on at the scene before them.

Henri got down on one knee and pulled out a silvery box from his coat pocket. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but they knew it was a proposal.

“Aww, that’s so cute! It’s about time Henri asked her though. It’s been ten years,” Ladybug gushed as her eyes twinkled like the lights around them.

Chat Noir turned his head, taking in her genuine happiness for the couple. This whole day he’d seen people let out the words they’d kept in their hearts.

Maybe if he was able to tell her, ten years from now that could be them.

They were about to join the party when Chat pulled Ladybug aside.

“Is there a problem?” Ladybug saw the serious look on his face.

Chat stood with purpose, clearing his throat. “I’ve been trying to get your attention all day.”  

His hand reached back to where his staff was, but instead of pulling out his weapon, he pulled out a small velvet box. He pushed a button, making the lid fly back, revealing the beautiful jade ladybug.

“Merry Christmas, My Lady.” Chat’s blush nearly covered his whole face when he handed Ladybug her gift.

Ladybug eyed the necklace in her hands like it was first time she laid eyes on it. “Oh my gosh, Chat. This is so beautiful! It looks exactly like something I might get myself. Thank you so much!”

“I could help you put it on-.” Before he hand a chance to reach for the necklace, Ladybug shut the box and stashed it away.

She could see a flash of hurt in his eyes, but she had her reasons. They’d kissed this morning, even if it was for a mission. It wasn’t good for her to like two people at once. Nor was it right to dwell on a romantic relationship between the two of them. She didn’t even know his real name.

Besides she liked Adrien and she just didn’t want to be the girl that got Chat’s hopes up.

“I wouldn’t want to lose it on my way home. I’m going to keep this safe inside my purse.” She patted her closed pouch and smiled. “This is such a sweet gift, kitty. Thank you so much.”

Even if she was keeping a romantic distance, there was nothing in the rules about a platonic hug.

Ladybug threw her arms around Chat, enveloping him in a warm hug. He would have hugged back, but his senses, along with the rest of his body, melted in her embrace.

She jolted off him when the clock struck six.

Marinette had to be home for dinner in thirty minutes!

“I’ve got to run, Chat! Please stay and enjoy the party for me! Thanks once again!” Ladybug didn’t look back as she yelled. She had to start zipping her way back to central Paris before her parents got home.

Chat Noir kept his eyes on Ladybug as she disappeared from sight. “You’re welcome.” He whispered into the darkening sky.

Snow began to fall as he return to the party alone. All of it was rather dull. He wished he could be happier for the couple and enjoy himself Lady’s behalf, but having to exchange pleasantries with people he hardly knew reminded him of parties his father dragged him to.

At some point he decided to call it quits, but not without completing a certain task.

As he was congratulating the new couple, he asked, “Can I see the box of the remaining confessions, please?”

Aveline left for a short minute and returned with two boxes in her hands. “Here you go, the confession’s box. And this,” she tapped the box, that seemed to be over flowing, “Is the box for your confessions.”

“Wait, if this is mine, where’s Ladybug’s?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“That I’ll have to get to her another day. It was too big to fit with all the other stuff in the van.”

 _Of course._ He kept that remark to himself.

The cat superhero bid her farewell, heading back towards the over sized mansion he lived in.

Under a streetlamp near Agreste Manor, he pulled out the only card in the box of confessions.

It was clear by the craftsmanship a lot of work had went into making it. Whoever it was for was very lucky.

Chat opened the card with great care.

Marinette’s handwriting looked really familiar. In fact, it looked exactly the same as the card he’d gotten on Valentine’s day.

Chat Noir felt his stomach churn with a mixture of recognition and guilt, but he pushed himself to read the card.

_Dear Adrien,  
I know it's kind of stupid, but I've liked you for a very long time and I'm not even sure why. I think it might be your smile. Or your laugh. Or everything about you. Seeing you, talking to you, and getting to know you always makes my day! I don’t want to burden you with asking for a date or a reply or anything like that (though it would be nice). I just want you to know you make me happy for no reason at all._

_With Love,_

_Marinette_

All he left behind was a cold gush of wind as he darted off in the direction of Marinette’s home.

 

 

* * *

 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she climbed the steps to her room, locking her bedroom door for the night. She’d thankfully managed to convince her parents she’d been home all day despite looking bedraggled. Once she was in her night clothes and wrapping presents, Marinette finally felt like she could relax.

And that was when she heard a knock from her window.

A stray cat had managed to find it’s way to her house. She couldn’t help but laugh when he started waving after she acknowledged his presence.

Marinette got up from her chair and pointed a finger to the terrace. He nodded at her before vanishing from view. She unwillingly got up from her chair, wrapped and blanket over her shoulder, and opened the hatch.

She held a hand out to him, mindfully avoiding getting snow on her bed.

“So Chat, mind telling me why you’re at my house on this snowy evening?” she asked once he was inside her room.

Marinette had assumed he’d come to visit her about Ladybug liking the gift. Then she saw the way he stood in the dark, the way his eyebrows furrowed. Both actions made it clear: whatever he had to say was not good news.

He remained silent for a few beats then spoke. “I went to your school today. Your friend Alya mentioned something about you missing your chance to confess.” Each word left his mouth sounded rehearsed.

Marinette hadn’t been prepared to deal with this topic. She’d known she’d missed her chance with Adrien. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, he was also absent today. “I-it’s fine Chat. I’ll just wait for another time.”

He’d stepped into the light and for the first time Marinette could see the guilt on his face.

Chat bit his lip like he’d been thinking hard, but he spoke with a clear voice. “What if I told you, you wouldn’t have to wait?”

Her eyebrows knit together. “What are you talking about, Chat?” she barely had the chance to ask as the room was filled with green light.

She blinked the spots from her eyes as she looked at where Chat Noir stood only seconds ago. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked a familiar set of green eyes.

Adrien’s green eyes.

Adrien Agreste stood in front of her, his expression the same as Chat Noir’s. Even the words, “Hello, Princess,” left his mouth, she still had trouble registering everything.

But clearly it was Adrien. Standing there in his stylish winter clothes.  

As last bits of the puzzle clicked in place, Marinette held back a scream.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

Oh no…

She knew she had to say something. All she’d done so far was dumbfoundedly stare at him.

“You-You’re... I’m…uh-Hi,” She fell into her habit of being unable to clearly speak in front of him.

Adrien tried for a smile and gave her an awkward wave. By how he stood she could tell, he done this on a whim. But his smile was off. She’d seen it enough times to notice it lacked the warm geniality she’d adored.

His face was mirror to what it had been when he’d entered her room as Chat. He spoke with furrowed brows and hard pressed lips.

“I didn’t feel right about reading your confession. I mean it wasn’t bad, it really nice of you to think that of me. And I just felt like I had to tell you, Marinette.”

“Is that really okay, Chat? I mean Adrien! I mean- I don’t know what I mean.” Marinette fumbled with her words, unused to speaking casually with Adrien.

Adrien let a  kindly smile pass before his earlier expression returned. “I feel bad for not being able to properly receive such a sweet confession. I’m also going to have to apologize to you. It was extremely brave and nice of you Marinette, but I can’t accept. I lo-like Ladybug…and I haven’t really thought of anyone else that way…” His eyes cast downward as he finished.

Marinette’s mind barely registered that he’d just said he didn’t like her back. It skipped straight to the part where he said he liked Ladybug.

 _Maybe I should tell him I’m Ladybug_ , she hesitantly thought.

“Adrien, there’s something I should tell you…,” Marinette began before she even knew how to continue. She scoped her mind for the right words as she gulped, aware that Adrien was patiently watching her.

_Tell him! Just tell him you’re Ladybug!_

“I…,” she felt the words at the tip of her tongue.

She stopped as her eyes moved past him. For some reason her resolve cracked the instant she laid eyes on the gift Chat Noir had given Ladybug.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone who you are, Chat.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up and he stood a little straighter. “Thanks so much Marinette! It really means a lot that you would! For a few moments I scared you might get your revenge on me by telling Alya.”

His humor felt like a stab right through her chest. The way he smiled at her, like he was hoping to she liked his quip, only made the figurative wound hurt more.

She faked a laugh to go with her forced smile. He remained oblivious to her unease, making her feel compelled to carry the joke. “Trying to give me ideas, are we?”

She was glad that she’d at least made him laugh.

When his laughter died down he looked at her with anxious eyes. “I’ll be on my way home, then. My secret is safe with you, right, Princess?”

“Of course, Ch-Adrien.” That was going to take _a lot_ of getting used to.

He shot her a grateful smile before transforming back into Chat. He strode over to her window, swinging it open, turning to look at her one last time. She could now visualize how much her crush and her partner looked alike. He leaped away, leaving Marinette standing there wondering how she could have possibly missed it?

With him gone the weight of everything that had just happened hit her at once.

“Tikki,” her voice broke as she called to her kwami. “He likes me.”

The tiny red kwami flew over to Marinette dnd hugged her face. “That should be good news, Marinette, but you sound so sad.” The kwami looked up at her charge. Her big blue eyes ladened with worry.

“Even if he likes me as Ladybug,” her breath hitched as she sobbed, “getting rejected as Marinette still hurts.”

Tears streaked down her face as Tikki hugged her again, holding on to the girl. “It’s going to be okay, Marinette.”

The kwami did her best to calm Marinette down, but it was to no avail.

Marinette was caught up in her own thoughts.

And longer she thought about it the worse she felt. Was Marinette not good enough? Was he so blinded by Ladybug that he couldn’t help it? She knew she shouldn’t compare, but it felt unfair. Unfair that everyone always loved Ladybug even though they didn’t know her at all. Unfair that he wasn’t even going to try to give Marinette a chance.

But he was also her partner, he knew Ladybug better than any of her other admirers. He probably had his reasons. But he was also the same boy she had a crush on, whose face filled her room.

Her crush liked her. But at the same time, he didn’t.

How could he only like her when she becomes Ladybug?

Marinette wiped her eyes and walked over to her desk. She silently started to finish up the bows. Trying to figure out how she would act tomorrow.

“Marinette…,” Tikki voice called out to her, hoping the girl would talk to her about it. There were things she knew they had to discuss.  

It was like she was unable to hear the pleas of her kwami. Her brain was going into a mental overload of emotion. At first she was happy, it was like a firework bursting in the sky and leaving nothing but smoke afterwards. Just like that a big chunk of her happiness left her, leaving behind jealousy towards herself. She tried her best to stop thinking about Adrien.  

But the task was impossible when he was all over walls of her room. It made her realize how much of a presence he had in her life. She felt trapped in an endless loop of thinking of him.

Marinette couldn’t handle it any more.

Her heart hurt as she pulled down every last photo she’d hung of him, placing them into a neat pile on her desk.

When it came time to change her computer back ground, she’d almost deleted it. But as the photo floated over the recycling bin, her fingers froze. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t replace it.

Her mind used the excuse that Alya had spent so much time working on it for her that it would be rude to just toss it. Instead Marinette just turned off her screen, making a mental note to ask Alya for a new one.

Thinking about everything, trying to figure out how she actually felt about all of it, gave her a headache. In the end, she decided she’d be completely normal in front of him. Adrien didn’t deserve to receive the backlash of her emotions simply because he didn’t like her.

That’s right. Everything was going to go back to the way it had been. Everything was going to be just fine.

Just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took so long. I had some really bad computer issues while I was visiting relatives over the holidays. (I still have a few issues tbh. I am working on the final part as we speak.)


	4. Should We Fix That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien may or may not have ruined his chances with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffiepie is supreme. And you all should go read her fanfic. 
> 
> Also Jiemme <3 there is a special paragraph for you <3
> 
> I would have never been able to finish this chapter without this wonderful cover  
> https://youtu.be/YJ_IpvXt2Ic and this brilliant AMV https://youtu.be/K_8FPMwA9fI (you all should watch this if you haven't already because it's great)

Adrien wasn’t adept at reading emotions, but even he could tell something was wrong with Marinette. Considering she wouldn’t even look at him.

He was used to be having people’s eyes on him. He was a model and the son of Gabriel Agreste. He’d had people scrutinize him since before he could remember. His brain had been trained to ignore it.  But somewhere in his subconscious he felt the absence of her gaze.

And that threw off his whole day.

The morning seemed normal enough. Adrien got to school and joined Nino by the lockers before heading to class. He was going to say hi to Alya and Marinette but they seemed to be too deep in their conversation to be disturbed, so he simply took his seat. Then Mm. Mendeleiev walked through the door and class began.

Adrien was writing notes when he suddenly felt paranoid. Did he forget something at home? He tried to recall what he could have forgotten but he took everything with him this morning.

His mind was reacting to the lack of Marinette. It was the sort of reaction one would have if someone was looking at them, but in his case it was more that she wasn’t.

Adrien wanted to turn his head over his shoulder and look at her, see if she was okay, but Msm. Mendeleiev was a stickler about rules. He couldn’t risk getting her in trouble, so he endured it. The minutes couldn’t tick by any slower and this seemed like the worst physics class of his life.

He kept frantically bouncing his foot, almost screaming for joy when the bell rang. Marinette’s usual path to the door meant she’d have to cross Adrien’s line of sight. The boy waited in his seat to see her, but he didn’t. He sat there in stupor until Nino tapped his shoulder, motioning to door so they could head to their next class.

Adrien’s sneakers scuffed the ground as he trudged his way down the hall. What was wrong with him? Why did he bother him that Marinette didn’t cross his path? Why did it feel the need to snap his head back in her direction?

Why did his heart hurt when her eyes didn’t meet his as he entered class?  

He would have been lying if he said he didn’t think Marinette was wonderful. She was pretty, she was kind, she was smart, not to mention talented. Sometimes she appeared in his daydreams and for brief moments in time he wondered what it would be like if she was the one he liked. But he’d always locked the idea of him and Marinette into a dark corner in his mind. For as long as Ladybug existed, his heart would always belong to her.

But reading Marinette’s card had left him flustered. Part of him knew it would have been better to pretend like he’d never read it, to try and act normal every day at school. The other part of him wanted to curl up and cry. Not because he wasn’t flattered, but rather because he knew couldn’t accept. And the weight of what he’d had to turn down was crushing him.

Marinette had surprised him with how calmly she’d taken his rejection, heightening the impression he’d held of her. It was only now, when he could feel that something was amiss, that he began to wonder if maybe she wasn’t as okay as he’d assumed.

As the day went on, the acute awareness of Marinette grew into a gaping hole, making him want to scream for her to look at him. To do something. Anything but evade him like she was right now.

Being ignored made him think of his father. The only difference being Marinette wasn’t obligated to him in any way. He could easily lose her. And that terrified him.

Was it naive of him to think that giving her his identity would make her open up to him? He’d hoped a shared secret might make them better friends. Did she just need more time?

Adrien felt like he was going to explode. _LOOK AT ME!_ his mind let out a silent cry to Marinette. Unsurprisingly, her gaze remained locked on everything, but Adrien, much to his disappointment. This carried on until the bell rang, letting everyone out.

Marinette disappeared out of the door before Adrien even had the chance to turn around. He grumbled to himself as he walked to his locker. He wished he had someone to tell, so they could explain to him what he should do. In the end, he decided one reveal was enough to last him a lifetime.

Adrien had not expected to find a shadow looming over him when he turned to leave.

Alya was in front of him with her arms crossed, blocking his way out. The icy glare she shot pinned him to where he stood.

Her lips curled into a snarl as she asked, “What did you do to Marinette?”

 

 

* * *

 

Sleep had not come easily to Marinette.

And when it had, it did nothing to lessen the signs she’d cried last night. She prodded the puffy redness under her eyes and sighed. This was one of those rare emergencies where she had to to break out her rarely used concealer.

As she placed the finishing touches, she frowned at her reflection. Going to school might make her actually sick this time, but she couldn’t skip. No matter how badly she might have wanted to.

Alya gave her a brief scolding for missing school when she got her seat. Her best friend had been gushing to her about her new relationship with Nino all last night. It had thankfully kept her too occupied to harass Marinette about missing school.

But Alya was her best friend for a reason. She should have known no matter how much makeup she wore, Alya would always know when something was up. And then the girl in front of her was no longer Alya, her best friend, but instead Alya, the interrogator.

With her nose raised high and smirk on her face she teasingly asked, “You chickened out last minute, didn’t you?”

“No. I was actually, pretty sick yesterday.” Marinette’s reply was quick, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as she felt.

Alya could tell it wasn’t a lie. She could also tell it wasn’t the whole truth, so she dug further. “Girl, there is something you’re hiding from me.” She scrutinized her best friend’s face checking for any minuscule detail that might be off. When Alya abruptly spoke again, her eyes simmered with anger. “Who made you cry?”

The girl let out a sigh. She tried to keep her voice calm as she answered. “It’s nothing, Alya. Please, just drop it.”

“Marinette, I’m usually chill about you evading things, but as your best friend, I reserve the right to bury anyone or anything who dares to hurt you?”

“Alya, please.” There was the tiniest crack in her voice which made Alya shut her mouth.

Marinette was on the verge of tears and Alya had never seen her like this. She held herself back promising to save her wrath for whoever did this to her best friend.

Before Alya had the chance to say anything else Mm. Mendeleiev walked into the room and class began.

Even though the lecture was a snooze fest, Marinette kept a tight hold on herself. It was hard to not want to stare at Adrien when he was right in front of her, but she felt so guilty for not telling him. Plus she thought it might be the fastest way to get over him. Though there were multiple times she wanted to cave, to look at him and ease the ache in her chest. But steeled herself, knowing the relief would be temporary.

So Marinette felt extremely proud of herself when she’d had managed to survive Mm. Mendeleiev's class without looking at him. She tried to keep out of his sight, following Alya out the door. The less interaction between her and Adrien, the easier it would be to figure things out. Or so she thought.

Thankfully, Alya was reading updates on her blog instead of commenting on her strange behavior when they got to Msm. Bustier’s classroom. From the corner of her eye Marinette saw Nino come down the hall and froze. Adrien wouldn’t be too far behind him. Her head snapped downward to her textbook which had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

Adrien’s presence was like being splashed with cold water after being in the sun for too long. Oh god, he was so close, she could simply sneak a tiny peek at him. It would have been so easy.

But she didn’t. She couldn’t. If she gave in, she would ogle him again. It wouldn’t help her think at all if she did. Besides, it wasn’t right to do that to someone who’d just turned you down.

So Marinette did her best to focus all her attention on the board, absent mindedly scratching nonsense in her notebook so Msm. Bustier wouldn’t call her out. Her eyes occasionally slid to the clock, checking to see how much time she could leave.

The second the bell rang, Marinette was ready to head home. Taking only a few moments to pack up and rush out of the door.

She’d turned her head to see if Alya was behind her and she made the mistake of looking at Adrien instead. Was she reading into things or was he looking for her?

Either way, the girl didn’t stick around to find out.

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien had faced many akumas as Chat Noir, but he had to admit that angry Alya in her human form bested his most terrifying foes. He had never seen her this mad before, not even when she was Lady Wifi. He didn’t want to know what she might do to him if he lied to her. So he told her the truth.

Or at least most of it.

“Chat Noir gave me Marinette’s confession card and told me I to talk to her and I sort of said no to her…” His delivery was short and vague. He knew the wording would make her jump to yelling at him instead of pecking at him for details.

Every nerve ending in his body was telling him to run for his life when he saw her reaction. He could almost swear that her glare would break the lens of her glasses and vaporize him. “Adrien Agreste. Are you telling me you turned down my best friend? The amazing girl who anyone would be lucky to even know?”

Adrien tried not to wince. “I’m in love with someone else and it wouldn’t be fair of me to accept her when a good chunk of my heart is with still with someone else…”

“Does that other someone even like you back?” Alya spat back.

He knew all he could do was cower while he faced her. He had no footing in this conversation and it made him fumble over himself. “Yes. I mean, I think so. I hope so. Maybe.”

The blond boy jumped when her hand flew to his shoulder.

“Adrien, you listen here and listen well. Marinette cried last night. And I would bet my blog it’s because of you. I’m only gonna tone it down because I know you, Adrien. I know you didn’t mean to hurt her, but I can see it in everything she does. I’m cutting you a lot of slack because you’re a good person, so before this day ends you had best talk to her.” She sounded almost sympathetic towards the end, but he could tell there was a warning there: talk to her or else. And he really didn’t want to find out what or else meant.

“O-okay.” He gave shaky nod.

“Good.” She lightly patted his shoulder and then stepped aside to let him leave.

Once his life was no longer in danger, he pictured how he would feel if Ladybug came to his window with his confession and turned him down. He could only imagine what a wreck he might be… And he’d done that to Marinette.

He realized he had apologize, but he had no idea how. After being such a certified jerk to her, he didn’t blame Marinette for not even wanting to look at him.

The buzzing of his phone took him from his self loathing. Apparently his fencing lessons were cancelled until the New Year. He sighed as he went to put in the changes to his schedule. It was only when he tapped his calendar that he saw the date he’d circled.

That was it! That might be his only chance to earn her forgiveness.

 

 

* * *

 

Marinette came back to school at little early, hauling a giant brown bag over her shoulders. Nothing could stop her excitement, not even heartache. It was finally time for the Christmas party!

She’d worked extremely hard all month to make this day enjoyable, even if it wasn’t perfect.

The cotton snow and paper snowflakes in Mm. Bustier’s classroom took only a few minutes to put up with Nathanael and Ivan’s help.

Everyone pitched in to help for the party. They’d been looking forward to it since it was announced.

Max returned exactly at the time he said he would with the drinks. Mylène, Juleka, and Rose had baked a bunch of treats, even though Marinette’s parents had offered. Alix and Kim were in a corner fighting about who got to put the angel on top to the tree. In the end, Kim was forced onto all fours so Alix could use him as a stepping stool. Nino and Alya had worked together to come up with a list of movies and songs to play. Even Chloe and Sabrina, more like just Sabrina, brought the cups, napkins, and plates since they had to bring something.

Originally everyone had told Adrien he didn’t have to bring anything, but the boy insisted. This was his first Christmas party with friends. He said would bring a bunch of Christmas hats and other festive accessories for the whole class. But he was still missing in action as the festivities started up.

Marinette opened up the party with a saying a few words of thanks. Then the lights were turned off as Alya played the Polar Express from Mm. Bustier’s computer. The whole class began to quietly mingle until Adrien came into the room looking as if he’d ran all the way back.

His eyes locked with Marinette’s for the first time since last night. She immediately ducked her head, begging her heart to stop beating so fast.

Slowly, Adrien made his way to his desk and plopped down next to Nino.

“Where were you, man?” The DJ didn’t bother to hide his frown.

Adrine placed the paper bags in his hand on the desk, exasperatedly gesturing at them. “Natalie forgot to buy the stuff so I went to do some last minute shopping.”

Nino shook his head and dug into one of the bags and pulled out a green striped hat with elf ears on the side. “Looks like someone didn’t check their list twice.” A smile gleaned his lips when he succeeded in making his friend laugh.

Marinette wasn’t looking in their direction, but that didn’t mean she didn’t hear their conversation. She smiled at their exchange, glad that Adrien had a chance to enjoy the party. Then she caught herself, this was just her platonic concern for him. It couldn’t be anything more than that.

The girl got up from her seat and went to the back of the room where the drink were. She made sure to leisurely pour her drink so she could collect her strength before she returned to her seat.

The sound of footsteps approaching her made her grip on her cup tighten.

“Hey Marinette.”

She turned, relieved to find Nathanael standing there instead of Adrien.

“Hello, Nathanael,” she happily greeted the boy. “How’s your latest project going?”

Before the shy boy had a chance to answer, Kim hollered, “Mistletoe!”

The athlete was waving around a fishing pole lined with mistletoe on its hook. He’d sneakily managed to dangle it over Marinette and Nathanael’s heads.

The boy next to her froze, his face becoming almost as red as his hair. Marinette had her mouth parted slightly in indecision. Should she kiss him? Then she got mad at herself. What did it matter? It wasn’t like she was trying to hide the fact that she liked Adrien anymore. She faced the stunned and wide eyed Nathanael with rage fueled confidence that disappeared as quickly as it came.

Now that she was looking at him, it made the whole situation seem more real. The cheers of the class didn’t seem to be helping her nerves.

It’s just a kiss, she told herself. Her eyes went to Nathanael’s lips and suddenly images of Chat Noir flashed in her mind. It just dawned on Marinette that when she was kissing Chat she was kissing Adrien. The thought made her insides flip with newfound excitement. She knew she shouldn’t have been so happy at that but she was too overcome with thrill that it didn’t matter.

Nathanael still stood in front of her frozen with fright as the class cheered on. Marinette smiled before she gave quick peck on the cheek, cooly walking back to her seat. The whole class voiced their disappointment but moved on to their next victims soon enough.

The girl remained surprisingly unaware of the green eyes that had were glued to her.

Adrien had the wind knocked out of him many times before. He’d been kicked in the gut. He’d fallen from the sky. He’d even been flung from one side of Paris to another. And he was no stranger to jealousy either. But watching the scene that had just passed filled him with resentment.  

He couldn’t stand on the desk and shout ‘Objection!’. Or stop them from kissing. And he especially couldn’t run up there and kiss her instead. Even though he found himself wanting to do all of those things, circumstance bound him to his seat.

Anyone who’d cared to pay attention to him would have easily been able to see his white knuckled grip on the table. Again he was questioning himself. Why was he being so selfish? He’d clearly picked Ladybug over Marinette. He knew he’d have to face the music. But his decision did nothing to quell the envy boiling in the pits of his stomach.

He was both thankful and upset when Marinette kissed Nathanael on the cheek.

Adrien began to wonder, for the umpteenth time that day, if he’d made the right choice.

When it came time for to pass out her gifts to everyone, Marinette placed beautifully wrapped presents in front of each student in her class. She’d hurried past Adrien, not making eye contact, when she placed his present down in front of him.

He tried not to be hurt when he saw the way she paused at Nino, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to open his until Christmas. He remembered when they’d went and bought each of the presents that everyone was opening. It was one of his favorite days.

Adrien smiled as opened his the coffee beans, recalling the fuss Marinette had made trying to buy them. The way she’d laugh and joke around with him made him feel like he could spend forever with her. He paralleled it to the way he played with Ladybug, but without the life threatening villain hanging over their heads.

He wished he could speak with that Marinette again.

After the party had ended, he tried to find her, but she was gone.

He went to the bakery only to be greeted by Marinette’s mother.

“Anything I can do for you, dear?” the kind woman smiled at him when he got to the counter.

Adrien stood on the balls of his feet, ready to run wherever his Princess may be. “Is Marinette home?”

“I’m afraid you just missed her.”

“Thanks anyways Mm. Cheng.” He waved goodbye, before running out the door.

He rushed back across the street to where Gorilla was waiting in the car.

There was no way Adrien could return to her house later, but Chat Noir certainly could.

 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug sat on a roof across from Notre Dame with shoe box at her side. Earlier in the day, Aveline had called her and told her about the ridiculous amount of confession cards she’d received. She almost didn’t believe the vlogger until she saw the huge stack of shoe boxes.

The superhero knew there was no way she’d be able to carry all of that back home. To her relief, the vlogger said she took a photo of all the cards and would make a collage video for everyone who sent on in.

Ladybug’s heart had been warmed by all the kind words people had sent to her. She was on the nineteenth card when she noticed the familiar handwriting. Adrien had written this for her.

_Dear Ladybug,_

_I’m not sure what to say other than thank you._

_Thank you so much. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving all of Paris (and looking so gorgeous while you do). Thank you for being so smart. Thank you for being so kind and patient. Thank you for putting up with Chat Noir. Thank you for existing._

_Thank you for everything._

_Forever yours,_

_A.A._

She blinked back the water that began to flood her eyes. This was so unbelievably kind and sincere. The only thing that bothered her was that she knew he was holding back. And she wanted to hear what else he had to say.

It made her wish she’d told him everything last night.

Ladybug went back home when she saw the time. Marinette sat at her desk, reading the card for the twelfth time over.

It had become clear to her that ignoring Adrien wasn’t going to make the crush go away. Nor did she think it would leave her system anytime soon.

She knew she had to reveal herself to him. Tikki had spoken to her while they were on the roof, informing her that it wasn’t safe or right for her to know his identity but for him to know hers. In her own passive aggressive way, Tikki even scolded her for not telling him last night itself.

If only that crippling thought hadn’t struck her right when she was about to say it.

Tapping from her roof alerted her to head up. She climbed slowly, knowing that only Chat would do something like that. When she opened the trapdoor, she was expecting to see him not the enormous black cat plushy on her lounge chair. Or the crudely taped Christmas lights had been tabled to the wall, spun to spell the words: “Sorry Marinette”.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to get a face full of flowers. An enormous bouquet of pink roses and striped carnations was held out to her. Chat Noir dipped sideways, flashing her a deeply apologetic smile.

Marinette bit her lower lip, taking the flowers from his hands and setting the bouquet by the bear.

“I have something to ask you, if you’ll let me.” His tone making it clear he was doing his best to be careful.

  
Marinette didn’t trust herself to speak, so she nodded. She nearly had a heart attack when he kneeled before her. But all he did was hold out his hand for her.

“Would you still like to go on that sleigh ride, Princess?”

He tried to keep from shaking as he waited. His hand remained outstretched for her. He closed his eyes and silently hoped for her to take it.

Tears leaked from her lashes as she stood, taking in their surroundings.

He’d done all of this, for her. For Marinette.

He had no idea how cruel she’d been to him. Would he really be okay? Would he still like her at the end of all of this?

That thought made her halt the day before. What if he thought she was playing him? That she was pretending to Ladybug now that she knew he liked her? It would ruin his image of her.

But after all of this, she knew she couldn’t keep it a secret from him.

When he felt the pressure of her cold hand on his, he grasped it in his own and let out a rattling breath.

“Chat…,” she affectionately called out.

He kissed her hand. “Princess, I want you to know, I never ever meant to hurt you. And I am so so so sorry I did. Can you give Adrien a change to apologize too?”

“You don’t have to-.” He undid his transformation before she could finish.

“I do,” he said as he took her hand again, holding it in his winter gloves. “Marinette, you deserve someone much better than me...”

“Adrien,” she said his name with Ladybug’s confidence, holding his shoulders. She bore her eyes into his as she spoke, reciting the words like she’d said them a million times. “You are a wonderful person. Sure, I was upset last night and yes it was your fault. But don’t ever degrade yourself, okay? I liked you because I know you’re not perfect. Because despite being someone who’s the definition of perfection, you were so down to earth and genuine. That’s why I liked you so much, Adrien.”

He tried to wave off the pang in his chest when he heard the word “liked. He put on his best smile and asked, “Does tomorrow sound good?”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”

Marinette was 100% sure now. Tomorrow she would tell Adrien everything.

 

 

* * *

 

The car ride to the park had been quiet.

Neither Adrien nor Marinette could carry the conversation. Their attempts at small talk had all died in awkward silence. It went on until they got to the park and payed for a sleigh ride. But sleigh ride wasn’t so much an actual sleigh ride as it was an automated cart on a long track around the park.

Both of them guessed it was for the better. At least that way no one would be listening in.

They’d been sitting for five minutes under a warm blanket, wishing to speak to each other but not knowing what to say.

Marinette shifted in her seat, rubbing her cold hands together. She tried to move her fingers which had turned pink from the cold.

Adrien took her freezing hands in his own, lifting them near his lips. He inhaled then blew his hot breath into her hands, warming them slowly. The vapor’s lingering moisture clung to Marinette’s now heated hands.

“Better?” he asked, pausing to look at Marinette.

Her eyes were so wide he feared they might fall out of their sockets.

He instantly apologized, raising his slumped head away from her hands. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything!”

Flush faced Marinette interjected . “No. You’re fine. Thanks.” She smiled to herself when she saw he didn’t let go of her hands.

“Listen,” they both began at the same time.

Marinette laughed and Adrien gave an apologetic smile.

“You go first,” he urged.

Marinette shook her head, causing the little bell at the end of her cap to jingle. “No, you go first.”

He let out a defeated sigh and cleared his throat. “I-I know, that sorry doesn’t really cut it. I’m slowly figuring out that in my haste I really hurt you. Look Marinette, I want you to know it’s not that I don’t like you, it’s just that when it comes to Ladybug I’m in so deep I sometimes don’t see anything or anyone else. I don’t know what I can ever do to make everything up to you. I’m so so sorry...”

“Please, don’t be.” She said, pausing before placed a hand on his cheek. “If anyone should apologize, Adrien, it’s me. I didn’t want to tell you the truth last night because I wasn’t sure how you’d take it, but you’re so impossible to be mad at, much less ignore.”

Adrien could only tilt his head in confusion. “I think you’ve lost me.”

She removed her hand from his face and tugged at the pendant of her necklace. The jade ladybug flashed in the lamp light as she smiled. “Hey, Kitty.”

Adrien seemed fine for a few seconds, still processing what happened.“Oh my god.” Then it was like realization took over him as he looked at her with dilated eyes, his complexion paling. “Oh my god.”

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, ready to help him if he was about to be sick.

He held up a finger to her and said, “Give me a moment.”  Then he proceeded to lean over the side of the sleigh and scream like a banshee. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He sat back in his seat as if that hadn’t just happened and brushed off his clothes. He sniffed and cleared his throat before speaking again, “Okay, yeah, I’m better now.”

Marinette only nodded her head at him, still a little shaken by what he’d just done.

Adrien suddenly frowned. “Wait if you’re Ladybug, does this mean you helped me pick out your own present?”

She wanted to pinch the bridge of nose. “Is this really the first thing you’re going to ask?” Her kitty was unbelievable.

He didn’t respond to her question and went on groaning. “Ugh, I’m so stupid.”

“Normally, I would agree with you, kitty, but I’m going to ask you why?” With her identity revealed, Marinette felt a lot more comfortable saying witty remarks.

Adrien sheepishly took out a small blue present box from his pocket. “I just wish I’d found out a little sooner because I got this for Marinette.” He opened it, revealing a snowflake obsidian cat that hung from the oxidized silver chain.  “Now what am I gonna do with it?”

“I have an idea.” She took the necklace out of its case. She grinned at him before leaning in. Her hair brushed his cheek as she reached past his neck, securing the clasp. “There,” she said, her breath hitting his ear made him shiver. “Are you cold?” she asked, unaware of how she was affecting him.

He kept his eyes locked on hers while she was still giving him her full attention.

“You’re really her... You’re my Lady.”

She raised a brow. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No. No, there isn’t.” The sincerity in his hushed voice made Marinette’s heart beat like mad.

It seemed like the cart’s clacking was beginning to fade. Almost as if the crowds beyond the trees became silent. And somehow they were in their own world.

Adrien wondered what kept him from piecing everything together sooner. How had he missed her adorable button nose? Or her bright blue eyes that seemed to capture the light of every star? And her cute pigtails should have been a dead give away.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until he saw that she was doing the same. For some reason, neither of them was able to look away.

Marinette saw so much of Chat in Adrien now. Everything seemed to click, from the way his gap toothed grin to the way he seemed to strike a pose at every given moment. It just felt… right. Though once she’d been revolted by the idea of Adrien being Chat, now she couldn’t picture anyone else being Chat Noir.

When had his face gotten so close to hers? At this distance could smell Adrien’s cologne which had mixed with the scent of fresh snowfall. There was a gravitational pull bringing them even closer to one another and now she could feel his breath on her face.  

Adrien’s eyes focused on a spot under her nose as he began to ask, “Can I ki-.” The rest of the question was left unasked. Marinette answered him by tilting her head upward, lightly pressing her lips onto his.

Marinette worked cautiously around the curve of his parted lips, waiting for him to respond.

Adrien blinked back his shock. His long lashes tickled her face, making her smile into the kiss. Then she felt his lips tug at hers, leaving her no time to breathe as he smothered her in kisses.

The familiar yet strange sensation of his bare hand on her face sent pleasant chills down her spine. Chat had held her the same way twice before. The thought made her reach up and run her fingers through Adrien’s hair.

Marinette found herself trying to play with silicon ears that weren’t there. She move her fingers to another spot on his head, trying to hide the embarrassing fact to herself. When Adrien’s parted lips curled upward, she knew he could tell what she’d been doing.

She let out an embarrassed squeak and he couldn’t hold back his laughter. As they pulled away from one another, they found themselves unable to get more than a few inches apart.

Looking down, the two of them saw their necklaces had gotten caught in each other.

“Should we fix that?” Adrien’s timid and somewhat hoarse voice rang in her ears.

Marinette shook her head, eyeing him playfully. “I think I know a better way to spend the rest of this sleigh ride.”

He laughed and shrugged, not bothering to unbind them as she leaned in to kiss him once again.

Somewhere above them floated two kwamis.

Tikki elbowed the cat kwami as she grinned. “Are you crying?”

“No!” he sniffled, wiping a very obvious tear from his eye. ”It’s just the wind!”

The red kwami barely contained her laugh, patting her partner’s shoulder. “There, there, Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic :D I'm actually very proud of myself for finishing this instead of leaving it hanging :3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fun little roller coaster ^_^ I'll try to have something new up soon :3


End file.
